


I’m yours

by 230cm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230cm/pseuds/230cm
Summary: 權順榮x李知勳小破車 ooc有玩手拷 有玩制服誘惑哈哈哈4000+繁體
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	I’m yours

權順榮和李知勳在一起的事，尹淨漢是第一個知道也是第一個反對，眼看自己放在手掌心上疼愛的弟弟竟被那個有名的黑道老大拐走了，內心充滿不安。

聽說那個權順榮的性格很暴躁。

聽說那個權順榮有很多床伴。

聽說那個權順榮喜歡玩sm。

聽說那個權順榮是在玩尹氏集團的私生子李知勳。

很多很多難聽不堪的話都傳到尹淨漢耳裏，所以他更加堅決不能講李知勳和權順榮在一起。

尹淨漢把李知勳喊到辦公室，後者不一會兒就到了。

“哥，你找我？”

“知勳，那個⋯權順榮對你還好嗎？”

“好。”

”如果讓你和權順榮分手呢？”尹淨漢剛好與李知勳對上視線，沒想到李知勳直接說了一句：”那是不可能的。”

⋯

李知勳一整天都心煩得先，先是被尹淨漢叫自己和權順榮分手，然後就是被權順榮的前女朋友瘋狂打電話煩擾著他，完全無心工作，乾脆直接走了。

倆人是在gay bar認識的，正確點來說，是在gay bar的廁所認識的。權順榮晚上去吃個飯被追殺了，誤打誤撞的就打開了小巷裏的後門，發現是間酒吧的時候有點驚訝，竟然在這麼隱蔽的地方有一間洒店。

但身上的血跡斑斑，權順榮趕緊走到廁所稍微清洗一下，剛好就碰見在廁所裏的李知勳和新拐回來的小男友在接吻。

那個小受聽到開門的聲音轉頭看了一眼，與衣服血跡斑斑的權順榮對視了，嚇到小男友直接扔下李知勳就離開了。

“你，嚇走了我新拐回來的人。”李知勳靠著牆，瞇著眼睛看權順榮，顯然對他的出現感到很不滿，從頭到腳的掃視對方，稍微點點頭。

“不過你也挺不錯的嘛，身型很好啊。”

李知勳笑了笑，打算離開的時候被權順榮拉住了手。

“哦？不用我補償嗎？”

權順榮眼看李知勳白哲的頸部，想著如果能留下一點痕跡應該會很性感，想著如果能上了他，感覺應該會挺好，想到這，身下一股躁熱。

“不了，今天的興致沒了。”

換言之就是抱怨你打擾了我的好事。

隔天權順榮就不知道在哪弄到了李知勳的電話號碼，三番四次的打過去，李知勳終被權順榮煩得答應了見面的要求。

在出發之前李知勳也有了心理準備，這次和權順榮的見面絕不會這麼簡單，然後又回想了一下權順榮的樣子和身材，是挺不錯的，或許可以當一個長期床伴。

兩人搞了好幾次，大概因為無論在性格上還是話題上，都像是互補似的，出乎意料的合得來，更加重要的是倆人在性方面簡直是完美的配合，讓一直以來都做top的李知勳能心甘情願做權順榮的bottom就知道⋯確實是有這麼點手法和技能啦。

權順榮處理完事情以後回到家就看到自己寶貝窩在床上一幅悶悶不樂的樣子，湊過去發現李知勳眼眶泛紅的，看似剛才已經哭過了。

“怎麼了？”

權順榮這麼一問，李知勳又想起今天的種種事情，眼睛又霧上一面水汽，哼哼了兩聲眼淚就掉下來了，這可嚇壞了權順榮，只懂得抱著李知勳一邊安慰一邊說著好聽的話。

李知勳覺得委屈啊，平時權順榮看到自己這幅樣子肯定說知勳好美然後直接上手不搞到自己三天下不了床就不放過那種，怎知道自己今天打算和他美美的做愛，刻意去買了那些少布料得很的情趣內衣穿，還有手拷，然後大概是因為房間沒有開燈，太暗的關係，對方全都通通無視了。

今天過得也太不順了吧，李知勳這麼想著。忍了一整天的氣，再加上權順榮這個白痴，李知勳簡直是衝口而出了一句：”我們分手吧。”

拍打著自己後背的手停下了，權順榮也沒再說話，氣氛突然安靜下來，李知勳感覺到有點不安，想要拉著權順榮衣服撒嬌時，對方低沉的聲音響起的同時還跟他對上視線。

“你說什麼？”明顯強忍著怒氣而壓低聲音的語氣，李知勳突然害怕了。

“我⋯跟你開玩笑而已⋯你別生氣啦。”想著以前權順榮生氣了，自己也是這樣撒嬌再送上幾個吻，對方基本上就會完全氣消，但當聽到權順榮下一句話，李知勳就知道這次，怕是沒這麼簡單了。

五天內能下床也算幸運了。

“這是能開的玩笑嗎？嗯？那我就必須讓你清 楚 記 得 這不是能隨便開的玩笑，必須讓你緊記才行。”

沒等李知勳回答，權順榮又說了一句。

“嗯？知勳凖備好了嗎？那我就開始啦。”

掀開被子才看到李知勳身上的衣服根本就不是平常穿的T恤，是一件黑色半透明的襯衫，鈕扣沒有全扣上，一片白花花的胸膛就這樣展現出來，好像在叫囂著讓權順榮快點落下一個又一個的印子，脖子上還系著一條鬆散黑色的領帶，下身穿了一條黑色的百摺超短裙子，性器官的形狀約隱約現的，光是看權順榮的下體也有抬頭的跡象。

李知勳被看得有點不好意思，腳有意無意的撩著權順榮的腰部，後者伸手去捉住他腳踝才發現他連襪子也穿上，在李知勳又長又細又白皮膚的腿的襯托下，黑色的襪子顯得禁慾又性感，權順榮看到眼睛發紅。

“凖備得挺足嘛，打算和我分手以後去誘惑誰？”

“又欺負我，明明就知道分手只是個玩笑。”

“那就代表知勳要誘我了？”

話落，權順榮掐了一下李知勳的乳頭，後者忍不住叫了一聲。

”這麼敏感。”

權順榮伸手到裙子裏面，內褲也沒有穿上，手指一下子就探進了後穴裏，又濕又軟的。

“知勳你怎麼可以自己玩的！”突然權順榮彷佛變了一個人，用著撒嬌的語氣說道，之後還在李知勳肩上咬了一口示意自己不滿。

手指要在李知勳的後穴慢慢抽插著，刻意不深入，弄得李知勳只感到癢癢的很空虛，身體不禁不滿意的扭動著，想要更多的。

“我沒有自己玩⋯一直在等你回來啊。”

權順榮欺身在床頭抽櫃拿出一支自慰棒，還看到一雙手拷，笑了一下，然後在李知勳唇上落下一吻。

“知勳學壞了啊⋯喜歡這樣玩嗎？”

“那就再玩刺激點的。”

權順榮突然把李知勳抱起，後者嚇得抱緊權順榮，還不忘他的誘惑任務，細舔著權順榮的喉結，又輕輕的咬對方的鎖骨，調皮得很，當聽到對方的呼吸聲加重，就知道自己任務成功了。

權順榮一方面生氣一方面又開心，心想被李知勳撩成這樣，今晚不好好懲罰他，這小孩下次肯定又會這樣。一踏進浴室，權順榮就把李知勳抱到洗手枱面上，小孩手圈著對方的脖子，主動的送上自己的唇，權順榮吻得李知勳身子也軟了，口水交換的”嗞嗞”聲音充斥整間浴室。

李知勳推了推權順榮的胸膛，對方這才放開他，然後又不滿意的在李知勳脖子上留下痕跡，有些甚至是有咬痕的。

後穴內的温暖與冰冷的洗手枱面形成對比，這更使李知勳感受到後穴的空虛，他想要權順榮，想要他填滿自己。

“順榮⋯我想要⋯”李知勳吸了數下鼻子，眼淚又掉下來了，但權順榮並沒被他騙倒，他只用手指在後穴外打著圈，令李知勳產生更大的慾望但又無法得到滿足，只能直掉眼淚委屈的哭著說：”你就只會欺負我嗚⋯討厭你啦嗚嗚⋯”

“這是給你的懲罰，誰讓你不乖自己一個玩。”權順榮温柔的親吻李知勳，然後就突然把他翻過來，李知勳這姿勢是背對著權順榮，但面對著鏡子。

看著鏡子中的自己臉帶淚痕，脖子，鎖骨還有胸膛都有權順榮落下的痕跡，一看自己就像是誘惑著別人狠狠的蹂躪他，太羞恥了，李知勳別過頭但又被權順榮矯回去直視鏡頭，鼻子一酸，又想哭了。

權順榮拿過手拷把李知勳雙手拷在身後，李知勳就像一條任人魚肉的魚，沒有任何反抗的機會。權順榮把自慰棒抵在李知勳的後穴，俯下身子在對方甘邊說：”讓我看看知勳平時自己玩的樣子是怎樣的。”

手一用力，自慰棒就進去了，因為李知勳早就自己擴張過，所以進去得很順利，權順榮把自慰棒的度數調到最大，強勁的震動使李知勳忍不住叫了出來，自慰棒前端只掃過後穴深處的敏感點，使他就算被自慰棒填滿了後穴也得不得滿足，前面粉嫩的性器官早就抬頭了，但雙方卻被拷上了，無法撫慰前面的性器，前面後面也不能滿足，李知勳急得快要哭出來。

“嗯⋯嗚嗚⋯順榮幫幫我⋯我要順榮的⋯嗯啊⋯”

“什麼？”

使壞的權順榮把自慰棒拿出來，一下子的空虛感令李知勳不自覺地扭動屁股，卻被權順榮一掌拍上去。

“小妖精，就知道如何誘惑我。”

“嗚嗚順榮幫我⋯幫我⋯”見李知勳哭得越來越大聲，權順榮也有點不忍，手撫上對方的性器時便感受到懷裏的小孩身體震抖了一下，手上的動作加快，不一會兒李知勳就釋放了。

前面得到了滿足，可後穴還因空虛難忍而不斷收縮著，分泌出大量的液體，沿著大腿流到地上，權順榮看得眼都紅了。

“順榮⋯順榮進來⋯”

“說得再好聽點，哥哥才進來好 好 滿 足 你這小妖精。”

“順榮哥哥⋯知勳想要哥哥⋯想要哥哥操我⋯嗯啊！”

李知勳話還沒說完，就被權順榮頂得說不出口，後穴一下子被填滿，完全被撐開，每一下的抽插都翻出少許內壁軟肉然後就被頂進去。

因為沒有手做支撐，李知勳完全軟趴在洗手枱面上，看著鏡子中自己被權順榮操得動情的模樣，刺激得不禁收縮後穴。

權順榮突然被温暖又軟的後穴緊緊一夾，他低吼一聲就射在裏面了。像是一股暖流貫透了李知勳的全身，身體變得更軟更無力了。

權順榮幫李知勳打開了手拷，把他翻過來正面對著他。

“小妖精害我控制不住射了，也要懲罰。”

他把系在李知勳脖子上的領帶脫下然後矇著他的眼睛，無法看東西的李知勳只能緊緊抱著權順榮，但後者又把他抱起，權順榮的性器還在對方後穴裏，走向浴缸的每一步都頂得一下比一下深。

“嗯⋯嗯嗚嗚⋯啊⋯”

聽到李知勳發生的呻吟聲令權順榮的性器又脹了一圈，李知勳感受到後穴的東西變得更大更熱時有點害怕的把頭埋在對方肩膀。

權順榮抱著李知勳踏進浴缸，坐下時李知勳的重力向下坐，頂進了更深處，還頂到了一塊軟肉使他慌張的一叫。

“啊！”

“原來是這裏啊。”

權順榮扶著李知勳的腰，把對方壓在身下，温和的水包圍著李知勳的全身，使他更加的放鬆了。

權順榮快速的抽插著，每一下都頂到軟肉上，李知勳哭聲更大了。

“不要了⋯嗚順榮啊⋯要壞了不要了⋯啊！”

聽到李知勳這麼說，權順榮還加快了速度。

“順榮又欺負我嗚⋯”

“怎捨得欺負你這個小可愛呢。”

權順榮脫下矇著李知勳雙眼的領帶，低頭吻著李知勳，身下的動作繼續，李知勳也努力的回應著他，銀絲從倆人嘴角流出來，畫面色情得很。

突然李知勳內壁一陣強烈收縮，權順榮最終還是釋放了，全數射進了李知勳體內，兩次都全射了進去，現在李知勳的小腫滿滿的，權順榮小心翼翼的抽出性器，沒被吸收的精液一下子全流了出來，水也變得混濁。

權順榮把水都放水，又幫倆人淋浴了一次，李知勳累得站不住腳，最後還是權順榮把他抱回床上。

“下次還敢吾敢開玩笑？”

“不敢了⋯”李知勳拉著權順榮的手指，然後吻了一下他的指尖。

“下次想讓順榮哥哥操得我懷孕啊嘿嘿，晚安！”

看到李知勳把被子蓋過自己頭頂的可愛模樣真的是被可愛哭了，把被子拿下來幫他蓋好，在對方額上落下温柔的一吻。

“晚安啦小妖精。”

Fin.


End file.
